My favorite animal
by Gema Talerico
Summary: (Inspirando en el manga Love pistol) La vida de Harry se ve cambiada cuando sufre un pequeño accidente, todo estaba perfectamente con él. Claro, hasta que abrió los ojos y no vio rostros, ni manos; si no patas, y rostros de animales. Todo eso era nada cuando se viera hundido en un mundo que solo pocos ven y caído en las manos de un posesivo chico llamado Draco Malfoy (Drarry)
1. Capítulo 1: Retrogrado

**Resumen completo:**

**(Inspirado en el manga "Sex Pistol" o "Love Pistol")**

La verdad es que la vida de Harry fue completamente normal, _hasta que cayó de las escaleras de su casa. _Todo hubiera ido bien -no tuvo mayores fracturas y todo estaba perfecto con él- claro, hasta que abrió los ojos y no vio rostros, ni manos; si no patas, y rostros de animales.

Tal vez eso no hubiera sido el mayor problema. Porque todo eso era una nimiedad cuando Harry se viera hundido en un mundo de hombres-animales, un mundo que solo pocos ven y caído en las manos de un posesivo chico llamado Draco Malfoy, que ahora le exige una relación donde no le dé más que un hijo.

**Drarry (Draco/Harry)**

**AU**

* * *

Este fue la historia que gano en la encuesta de mi blog, se me hizo imposible publicar ayer pero igual ¡Feliz dia de san valentin!

El concepto Madauri hablando en el manga (Que llamare "Hombre bestia") se irá explicando poco a poco -bueno, explicare lo poco que entendí de él- Es en realidad algo muy entretenido y hasta fascinanteTendremos parejas muy extrañas y personajes reacomodados y cambiados de edades y conexiones sanguíneas. Por ejemplo: Lucius y Draco Malfoy como hermanos en vez de padre e hijo…pero espero lo entiendan, es un AU al fin y al cabo.

También utilizare las palabras en español que denominaban en japonés en el manga.

**Advertencias: **De alguna manera esta no será la historia de romance idílico (bueno un poco), habrá cierto grado de violencia y un tanto de Zoofilia (Solo para no apartar de manera tan rotunda la trama del manga) ¿Vale decir que habrá demasiadas personas intentando ir por Harry? Bueno ni tantas solo alguien llamada Cho Chang, Ron Weasley y otros tantos.

**Sex Pistol y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, así que abogados con intenciones de demandar… ¡A otra parte!**

**¡Besos a mi beta Pawina!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Retrogrado**

_Harry resbalo en el desnivel, soltó las muletas y cayó de un solo salto sobre una espalda ancha, el sujeto lo miro con sus fríos ojos grises, matándolo con la mirada._

_Es este el momento en el que Harry James Potter conocería a su futuro esposo, Draco Malfoy…_

_Oh, no. ¡Esperen!, pero que mala narradora soy…_

_Mejor desde el principio ¿Vale?_

* * *

Harry despertó con un pie enyesado y la cabeza latiéndole en la sien, recordaba un sueño antes de despertar, un gato negro ónix y sus familiares muertos llamándolo desde el más allá -algo verdaderamente aterrador, si lo pensabas detenidamente-. Sus ojos verdes ardieron y cuando los abrió una gran mancha que se parecía a su madre lo recibió al mundo de los vivos, Harry solo recordaba haber tropezado con las escaleras y ahora estaba, deduciendo por el exceso de blanco en las manchas borrosas que se hacían llamar su visión, en un hospital.

—Oh, Harry, al fin despiertas—exclamo la afligida mancha, un segundo después sus lentes eran apoyados en su rostro y el chico pudo ver a su madre a través de los cristales y sus pestañas negras, necesito un minuto para enfocar bien con la luz en exceso que entraba por las ventanas. Estaba a punto de hacer mil preguntas y abrazar a su madre cuando se detuvo en su sitio mucho antes de si quiera intentar abrazarla.

Su mamá...ella, tenía cara de mico. Si, de mico, con pequeñas orejas tiernas y la cara rosada, una expresión alegre en su rostro de mono felposo.

El mico parpadeo tras sus pestañas pelirrojas, su expresión risueña no cambio aun cuando el terror se expandía en el pecho de su hijo y lo mostraba en su rostro espantado. En la cabeza del pelinegro corría las posibilidades de estar soñando o que fuera una muy buena, y cruel para variar, broma. Luego el mico frente a él, vestido con la camisa preferida de su madre y llevando la cartera que James le había regalado por cumpleaños, parpadeo y jaloneo sus cabellos pelirrojos en gesto de nerviosismo, justo como hacia su madre cuando estaba avergonzada.

— ¿Ma…má?—jadeo, reincorporándose en la camilla de hospital, los ojos verde esmeralda clavados en los de su…su madre ¡Su madre mico!

— ¿Hijo?—exclamo la voz de Lily Potter tras los labios arrugados del mono— ¿Estás bien? Te diste un buen golpe al caer de las escaleras. Pareces demasiado pálido ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? Puedo llamar a la enfermera si quieres—murmuraba el mico pelirrojo, tanteando con sus manos peludas la cara de su hijo.

Harry inhalo aire con fuerza, su pecho menudo se inflo, con sus mejillas pálidas llenándose de un rojo afiebrado y luego, sin más miramientos se desmayo. La siguiente vez que Harry despertó era su padre orangután quien le recibía al abrir los ojos, luego la enfermera con cola larga y enrollada de un mono explicándole que tendría que utilizar muletas por un mes con su rostro alegre de mono, y el doctor con rostro de mono…y el resto del hospital con rostro de monos.

Y cuando salió del hospital.

¡Todos eran monos!

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado a esto, las ultimas semanas había estado acostumbrándose a estar viendo alucinaciones, porque nadie más que él veía a las personas como animales, era extraño intentar reconocer a sus compañeros de clase a través de las colas y los hocicos. Una que otra vez se había confundido entre su compañero de Biología y su profesor de Matemáticas que tenia la voz parecida.

Casi todos eran monos, excepto en algunos casos en los que se variaba de animal, que al parecer, parecían mucho mas lucidos que los monos.

Había hablado con sus padres del tema, se los había dicho con sumo cuidado intentando que le escuchara y no le creyeran loco, pero ambos solo habían estallado en risas estruendosas que hicieron enfadar por un momento al menor de los Potter. Después de eso Harry se dijo que era inútil intentar buscar ayuda, así que simplemente siguió viviendo su vida con las esperanzas de que un día todo eso acabara. Y aunque se había estado acostumbrado como mucha facilidad a esa situación, aun seguía siendo muy incomodo hablar con su padre por las mañanas, cuando en vez de un orangután parecía una masa de cabellos y piel arrugada por el sueño. En un momento, Harry se había preguntado si se veía igual que sus padres y el resto de las personas a su alrededor, había corrido al baño y se había revisado exhaustivamente frente al espejo. Para su alivio el Harry de siempre estaba allí tras el vidrio, no cola, no cara de mono…solo era él.

Comparado con toda esa locura, utilizar muletas era lo más normal del mundo.

Pero lo más extraño vino después, al principio solo le comentaban sobre algún olor agradable sobre él que hacia el ambiente más cálido; luego fueron sus compañeros, hombres y mujeres, mirándolo con algo parecido a la añoranza entre clases, embelesados en él y posteriormente fue todo ser viviente a dos millas de distancia tras su ropa interior, olfateando sus hombros y tomándolo de la cintura de repente como si el solo verlo fuese para ellos una tentación.

Las cartas de amor estaban a la orden del día, Ron Weasley, Un chico de año superior cuyo romanticismo superaba a Shakespeare, era el escritor de la mayoría y aunque no era muy acosador, Harry lo sentía como un peso increíble en sus delgados hombros, al igual del resto que le enviaba tantas cartas de amor como les fuera posible.

Harry verdaderamente no entendía y estaba al punto del colapso. A sus 16 años era virgen y no era precisamente gallardo o guapo. Era de estatura demasiado baja para su gusto, gracias a su madre cuya estura nunca supero los 1,67, y sus cabellos era una maraña de cabello negro que nunca logro domar, un pequeño regalo genético de su padre, era demasiado delgado y los hombros un poco estrechos aun sin ensanchar, su rostro era demasiado aniñado, lo único espectacular en el eran sus ojos, escondidos tras las horribles gafas para su miopía. Tal vez fuera adorable, así como para tomarle los cachetes y apretárselos para bromear un poco con eso, pero nunca sexy como para arrinconárselo en una pared, tirar sus muletas a quien sabe donde y comérselo a besos…hablando de eso…

Cho Chang, la chica más popular de todo su curso, estaba empeñada en quitarle la camisa colegial en pleno pasillo del instituto. Ella se había desabrochado su camisa antes y los redondos senos tras el sostén se apretaban contra su pecho, Cho era, milagrosamente y por solo minúsculas pulgadas, más baja que él. Lo había tomado de repente rumbo a su clase de Historia contemporánea, lo había estampado contra la pared con mucha brusquedad para una chica y no lo había dejado ir hasta hacer que Harry sudara, pero no exactamente de excitación. Él no sabía realmente que hacer, Cho lo tenía apretado de una manera incomoda y hasta bizarra a la pared con el simple bolso de Harry separándolos por centímetros. En otro tiempo el pequeño Potter hubiera aceptado y con mucho gusto; pero… si tan solo… Cho Chang _no_ tuviera cara de _mono_, el podría _intentar_ corresponderle el beso.

Ella estaba hablando sobre algo que Harry de verdad no entendía, sobre que el merecía a la mejor chica del instituto y precisamente ella era eso, aunque de verdad el moreno no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Cho, en especial si el resbalar de la piel húmeda y los besos insistentes de la chica asiática le hacían sentir tan mal.

Cuando Cho enterró su enorme nariz de mono en su cuello, Harry se sintió morir. Luego algo jalo a Cho de la falda del instituto; cuando Ron Weasley coloco su mano apoyada junto a la cabeza de Harry con su imponente altura y su sonrisa amigable mientras espantaba a Cho Chang, la cual por cierto, corrió despavorida como ninguna cubriendo su ropa interior, al parecer, nuevamente en sus cabales. Harry hubiera dado las gracias si no supiera que su problema había sido cambiado por uno mucho más grande.

Ron tenía un año más que él, pero tenía 10 o 14 centímetros más, de musculatura más fuerte gracias a las clases de Karate y verdaderamente guapo con su nariz recta, los cabellos rojo anaranjado y sus pecas salteadas con esos ojos azul marino. Era agradable y risueño, el problema es que ahora, para Harry, Ron era un imponente y amenazante oso de pelaje color negro que daba más miedo que compañía.

— ¡Harry!—había sonreído el oso. El pequeño muchacho sintió que estaba a punto de ser devorado salvajemente y no dejarían solo retazo de su carne, cuando en vez de una sonrisa vio perfilados dientes filosos aparecer frente a su rostro, enviando escalofríos desagradables por su espalda. Extrañamente Ron no había hecho nada contra él como los demás "monos" más bien, ahuyentaba a todo aquel que se acercara a él con intensiones de manoseo, Harry también había notado que las personas que no tenían cara de mono parecían resistirse mucho más fácilmente que el resto. Cuando estuvo pensando en la ilógica situación por mucho tiempo, intento quitarse esos pensamientos absurdos de la cabeza, lo suyo eran alucinaciones y nada más. Además, Ron le estaba hablando— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?—pregunto el pelirrojo, tomando con dedos largos la barbilla de Harry, por un momento el moreno pudo ver la forma humana de su amigo y se sonrojo copiosamente con mucha vergüenza, el pelirrojo solo sonrió comprensivo—Al parecer estas bien—exclamo, una sonrisa comprensiva que Harry no vio se instalo en sus labios de oso y hablo esta vez suavemente: —Me alegra.

Ron se alcanzo sus brazos hasta su propia nuca, indicándole a Harry la siguiente clase y ayudándole a tomar sus muletas.

A pesar de ser un oso, era un gran amigo.

* * *

Draco se estiro perezoso en su sillón favorito después de su siesta, había estado indispuesto los últimos días así que había estado en el apartamento que él y su hermano mayor compartían. Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios, los ojos grises se abrieron y las pupilas levemente rasgadas volvieron a ser redondas después de un parpadeo.

— ¿Ya estas mejor?—pregunto Lucius, su hermano. El estaba ingresando apenas al departamento, el cabello algo largo sujetado en una coleta baja y sus ojos grises observando a la lánguida figura echada en el sillón. El muchacho de 17 años giro su rostro hacia su hermano con pereza mientras se reincorporaba, vestía una camisa simple de casa y pantalones gastados. Los músculos de Draco traquearon un tanto, la fuerte espalda se tenso y luego se relajo con lentitud. Lucius venia del instituto así que dejo su bolso en el pequeño sillón de una sola plaza y fue directamente a la cocina por un aperitivo. Draco lo siguió pasando por sobre el sillón como un gato rebelde.

—Creo que aun siento algo de pesadez pero me siento bien—respondió, había abierto la pluma del agua para lavarse la cara y mojarse un poco el cabello rubio, termino de despertarse, sus dedos escurriendo escuetamente por los parpados pesados—Iré mañana a clases—agrego, aunque aun se sentía algo mal.

— ¡Bien!—hablo Lucius entonces, con su sonrisa a medio lado de toques burlones. Era un poco más alto que Draco por la diferencia de edad, pero había un gran parecido entre ambos. Aunque el cabello de Draco era un tanto más oscuro y Lucius tenía un aura más fría, Lucius siguió hablando automáticamente mientras revisaba el refrigerador — ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela como un hombre! Además, hay "una buena persona" en el instituto ahora—Draco levanto el rostro con las gotas de agua escurriendo por su rostro y la nariz recta, los ojos grises mostrando un mudo interés. Lucius le sonrió, sus colmillos afilados luciendo juguetones—El es del mismo tipo que tu—prosiguió, un pote de leche en sus manos—Mucho mejor que las mujeres de por aquí, en el departamento gatuno—rio el mayor, Draco busco una toalla y se la paso por el cabello, dejándola descansar en sus hombros—Luce como un buen partido. Hay un momento en la vida, hermanito, en el que tienes que decidir si vas a lidiar con esto o no, aun así no veo muchas razas fuertes en el departamento de los gatos. Además, estudia en el instituto.

Draco levanto una ceja, se reclino en la encimera y hablo con simpleza, sin si quiera estar interesado—Si es un oso, olvídalo—chasqueo el menor—No iré tan lejos con un oso o con un perro, tienden a embarazarse demasiado rápido—negó con sequedad.

—Bueno— La sonrisa de Lucius se ensancho—Me alegra decirte que es tu clase, el más alto nivel de felinos. Un retrogrado—murmuro con burla.

Draco levanto la mirada de repente, la atención fue puesta en su hermano y los ojos grises entrecerrados con meticulosidad, rasgados por la sorpresa y fríos por la impresión, sobre Lucius.

— ¿Quien?—Pregunto con vos ronca y desconfiada. Lucius soltó una risa fría, viendo el repentino interés de su hermano por la charla.

—Le dicen Harry—informo el mayor—Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry estuvo ese día de alguna manera mucho más confiado de sí mismo, Ron le había dado un pequeño amuleto en un llavero, era una bolsita amarilla y bien decorada que se colgaba al bolso de una manera muy mona. Las personas -o animales- habían estado más alejados de él con aquello, como si supieran que no tenía que acercarse sin consentimiento y él se contento consigo mismo por eso. Algunas murmuraban "Oh que pena, ya está ocupado" o un claro "Un oso, que desperdicio" al pasar junto a él.

Es por ello que ahora estaba amando aquel amuleto a pesar de que se lo hubiera dado Ron, junto con un discurso de amor y una gran advertencia. Aun lo recordaba, Ron le había arrinconado, advertido y regañado.

—Estoy preocupado por ti—recuerda Harry que había dicho—Eres tan vulnerable en este momento, como un bebé indefenso—Harry se hubiera reído, claro, si no tuviera los dientes del Oso-Ron a centímetros de su rostro—Solo prométeme una cosa, Harry—empezó Ron, el tono preocupado llamo la atención de Potter— Por ningún motivo te asocies con los hermanos Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy?—susurro Harry, no sabía porque sentía que esto era algo mucho más serio que el contante coqueteo que había mantenido con él desde que "veía" animales.

—Especialmente con Draco Malfoy, ¡Él es verdaderamente peligroso y un engreído de lo peor!—chillo Ron, sus mejillas pecosas cubiertas de un furioso tono rojo—Ese sujeto es una bestia—gruño, haciendo que Harry repentinamente pusiera una etiqueta roja en su mente sobre la figura indefinida de un muchacho de su edad. ¿Bestia había dicho? ¿Eso tenía que ver con lo que estaba viendo él? Ron siguió parloteando, al parecer tenía algo en contra del chico Malfoy, porque paso un buen rato hablando de todo lo malo y poco bueno que tenía ese chico, tanto, que Harry también lo creyó. Posteriormente, saco un sobre de color amarillo para adornar el bolso de Harry—Soy el mejor oso de Londres—dijo en tono sombrío, Harry no le prestó mucha atención a eso, demasiado ocupado mirando al pequeño amuleto con cara de circunstancias—Este amuleto te protegerá, sin falla. Lo prometo.

Harry suspiro, ahora en la realidad del metro de Londres, "Por lo menos he tenido un día normal" pensó, mirando el pequeño accesorio que colgaba de su mochila. Dio la vuelta hacia la entrada subterránea de la estación con otro suspiro atascado en el pecho, a su paso una muchacha susurro un "Le pertenece a un oso, que lastima" después de haber pasado junto a él.

Aun seguía usando muletas pero en dos días se las quitaban. Lo que era un gran alivio, descender por las escaleras del subterráneo de Londres todos los días era un martirio con esas cosas y si no las usaba la pierna volvería a lastimarse y tendría que volver a empezar el tratamiento, lo cual era algo que no planeaba hacer.

"Bueno" pensó efusivamente, animándose así mismo "Por lo menos no tienes a 5 personas toqueteándote mientras bajas" se dijo con felicidad. No sabían cuan feliz estaba con eso, Ron apenas si se le acercaba solo para comprobar si estaba bien y si no lo habían lastimado, alagando siempre su inocencia y hablando sobre su manera tan adorable de pensar, había cosas que Ron hablaba que él que no entendía, cosas extrañas. Cosas que Harry prefería ignorar de antemano. Era como si simplemente a Ron le molestara que lo tocaran u acercaran con intensiones no bien sanas. Cuando Harry le preguntaba el porqué, Ron simplemente le palmeaba la cabeza y recitaba, casi como un mantra: "Eres muy inocente, un mono adorable"

Harry estaba pensando en eso cuando un olor definitivamente muy agradable le llego a la nariz, el no pudo evitar el impulso casi automático de buscar con su mirada ese olor. "Eso huele bien" se dijo, gracias a ello y a su torpeza, piso en falso los escalones de un desnivel en la parada del metro y se tambaleo ahora sin la ayuda de sus muletas desparramadas en el piso. Una espalda atajo su caída y se sintió aliviado, indiferentemente de a quien le hubiera caído encima, de no haberse golpeado contra el frio suelo. Estaba apoyado a la amplia espalda de alguien cuando el sujeto volteo y lo miro con enfado, sus ojos grises parecieron algo que golpeo la conciencia de Harry de una manera demasiado abrupta, porque el chico solo pudo parpadear lentamente.

— ¡Lo siento!—exclamo el moreno, abochornado y aun incapaz de poder desenterrar sus uñas de la camisa del hombre desconocido. Se encontró con un chico de porte altivo, considerablemente alto, con sus ojos grises rasgados y penetrantes sobre él, inquisitivos y fijos en su figura. Ojos tan fríos solo hicieron a Harry temblar—En verdad lo si… —intento decir Harry, pero el chico lo jalo de una solapa de su camisa con poca delicadeza y un poco de brusquedad que lo sobresalto, con su nariz recta y fría sobre su cálido cuello expiro el aroma con lentitud, Harry contuvo la respiración a punto de replicar por la falta de educación y con las mejillas arreboladas de pura indignación, pero entonces el muchacho de cabellos rubios exhalo con fuerza sobre el cuello del pequeño chico. A Harry le causo un estremecimiento terrible desde su columna hasta su pecho y luego, simplemente, suspiro de puro éxtasis, con un gemido atascándole la garganta y es que, _esas manos se sentían tan cálidas._

— ¿Tu…?—la voz era profunda, aunque plana, sin ninguna emoción imprimida en ella. Harry le miro con los ojos adormilados, ¡Por Dios! Su voz era mil veces mejor que sus manos.

Los ojos grises lo miraron con atención, temblados, observando cada detalle de los labios rojos fruncidos y los limpios ojos verde oliva mirándolo con ese resquemor felino tras el iris.

De repente el chico rubio y alto le confronto cara a cara, elevándose en toda su altura, sus hombros anchos y fuertes, 8 cm por sobre la coronilla de la cabeza de Harry que se alzaron con altivez. Y de repente la remera y el abrigo sintético lucieron más imponentes con su porte de "Dime lo malo que hiciste hoy, jovencito" prometiendo un castigo muy severo.

—Así que eres tú… "el más alto grado del felino" del que se rumorea—susurro el muchacho cerca de su rostro, Harry sintió el leve olor vagabundo y agradable, que le había distraído antes de tropezar, tocarle la nariz por un segundo cuando se hubo estrechado al pecho del desconocido, algo que le hizo sentir extrañamente cómodo—Eres tú el "felino" retrogrado del que hablaban, no estás nada mal—añadió, sus ojos grises miraron con complacencia. No hacía falta decir que Harry no entendió lo que dijo, Ron había hablado algo parecido, murmurando entre dientes "Felino" y "Mono" siempre que se le acercaba con cierto grado de felicidad, aunque Harry nunca les prestó atención, después de todo era lo menos raro que había desde hace tiempo en su vida. Mientras divagaba, el chico rubio olfateo una vez más muy cerca de su espacio personal del cual quedaba poco y frunció el ceño con cierta amenaza que hizo temblar a Harry—Apestas a oso—gruño— ¿Lo hiciste con un oso? —le tentó el rubio, completamente colérico. Afianzo sus manos a las solapas del menor y frunció el ceño aun más. Por alguna razón, en ese momento no estaba consciente de las personas a su alrededor, que parecían pasar de ellos con facilidad.

— ¿Ehhh?—Harry exclamo, sin entender y sin dar una respuesta en concreto. Aun con el rojo insipiente en sus mejillas, estaba demasiado ocupado con el shock que le sobrevenía como para dar una respuesta decente. El muchacho rubio pareció exasperarse porque lo arrastro hasta el baño público como si fuera un perro y al comprobar que estaba solo, puso el seguro y se enfrento al pequeño muchacho. Harry, aun pasmado, fue atacado por las manos largas que repentinamente buscaba algo entre sus ropas — ¡SUELTAME! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!—Chillo el de ojos verdes, intentando defenderse con sus codos cuando los dedos largos pasaron por su espalda y al fin pudo reaccionar ante la amenaza de los dedos escurridizos a través de su piel — ¡Suéltame mierda! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No-Me-Toques!— grito, una patada dio certera en la pantorrilla del rubio con un golpe en la nuca que le hizo soltar al chico, Harry se apresuro a correr hacia la salida antes de que una firme mano lo sujetara del hombro y lo regresara en sus pasos, estampándolo en la pared.

— ¡Cállate!—Gruño Draco. Su mano plantada en la pared, junto a la cabeza de Harry. Este asintió fervientemente, repentinamente intimidado por la imponente figura y el gruñido casi animal con el que el rubio había hablado—Caminando por ahí en público como un bebé desnudo—le regaño el desconocido, sus ojos parecieron mas enfadados y sus hombros más tensos. A Harry le recordó por un minuto a su madre enojada — ¡¿Estás loco?!—le espeto, pero a Harry no le dio tiempo de responder porque se abalanzo contra él, mientras parecía seguir buscando algo entre sus ropas — ¡¿Realmente lo hiciste con un oso?!—pregunto con tono incrédulo, el filo de sus dedos repasando las caderas algo prominentes.

—¡Detente!—grito Harry, verdaderamente enojado, su ceño fruncido estaba completamente arrugado e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas apartar el cuerpo del chico desconocido, las venas llenas de adrenalina y enojo puro—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!.—grito entonces, cuando lanzo una patada que Draco logro esquivar.

—Lo lamentaras si encuentro un rastro de oso en ti—le gruño el mayor, tomándolo por los hombros y buscando insistentemente con su nariz a través del cuello del más pequeño. El de ojos verdes se templo justo en ese momento, cuando las insistentes manos fueron a parar a su trasero.

— ¡Detente por favor!—Harry había pasado rápidamente de la furia al miedo, era obvio que no podía soltarse y saltarse la etapa de rebeldía; que era normal en él, para pasar a la suplica era una claro signo de desesperación.

Draco pareció alegrarse por un momento tras su expresión enojada cuando arranco el amuleto que le regalo Ron de su bolso. Harry protesto ariamente por la pérdida de su bolso pero una mirada filosa del hombre rubio lo hizo callar y bajar la mirada con sumisión, algo que definitivamente le extraño ¿Por qué estaba comportándose como una mascota? ¡Eso era absurdo!

—Esto es lo que apesta a oso—Draco gruño, sacando cortas uñas de oso de la pequeña bolsa decorada. La expresión en el rostro aristocrático del desconocido era obviamente de asco.

— ¡¿Qué?!—chillo espantado Harry, sus ojos verdes estaba fijos en las uñas bien cortadas en la palma blanca del muchacho rubio e imponente ¿Por qué Ron le daría algo como eso? ¿Tendría que ver con la apariencia que ahora tenía para él? Esto estaba muy mal, verdaderamente muy mal ¿Qué estaba pensando ese pelirrojo cabeza hueca cuando le regalo eso? Su pensamiento se vio cortado, de nuevo, cuando el rubio volvió al ataque con su nariz pasando por el cuello sensible y luego por los hombros, bajando un poco más restregándose contra el cuerpo de Harry. Este, definitivamente, volvió a encender las alarmas en su cabeza.

—Hedor de oso, es lo peor—murmuro Draco, expiando con su nariz tras la camiseta del menor.

—Pero que mier… —la voz de Harry se atasco, cuando Draco siguió pasando partes de su cuerpo por el suyo para dejar su olor allí. En ese momento Harry adquirió el más bonito rojo en las mejillas que alguien hubiese visto, a punto de explotar, grito: — ¡Deja de restregarte en mí! ¡Pervertido!—mientras empujaba con sus manos los hombros anchos.

"¿Cómo he llegado a esto?" Pensó una voz dentro de él "Y encima con este tipo maniático ¿Qué te he hecho yo Dios?"

—Hablas demasiado, mono—le riño Draco, esta vez su cabello pasaba amigablemente por el cuello de Harry, repentinamente el único hijo de Lily y James se quedo allí, atónito y en vez de protestar y empujar lejos de él al muchacho rubio simplemente agudizo su olfato. "Es extraño" se dijo así mismo "Justo ahora, ese olor agradable ha vuelto" su nariz se arrugo, perdido un poco; sus ojos miraron con atención a la cabellera rubia que en ese momento se hundía en su cuello. Estaba gratamente sorprendió, por decirlo de una forma, Harry no sabía que pensar cuando ese olor picante y agradable le llegaba a las fosas nasales, su cabeza se sentía un torbellino y su cuerpo ¡Por Dios! Todo su cuerpo en ese preciso momento parecía burbujear bajo el toque del que antes rehuía. Respiraba con calma, casi atascado y las mejillas habían vuelto a tener un color rojo amapola, sus ojos caídos y el cuerpo repentinamente accesible hicieron que Draco levantara el rostro del hombro delgaducho de Harry. Había notado el olor antes de darse cuenta, olor dulce

Olor de celo

Levanto la mirada, allí estaba Harry, perfectamente encajado en las baldosas, sentado en un lavabo, sus dedos enterrados en la camisa de Draco, jalando hacia él y los ojos verdes dilatados, esperando con paciencia mientras un ronco gemido se le escapaba de la garganta.

Harry se sentía muy mal y muy bien al mismo tiempo, quería resistirse pero su fuerza parecía haberle abandonado. El aroma nublaba su cabeza y lo debilitaba lentamente, con sus pensamientos yendo como un torbellino enredado "Es un buen macho" fue lo que llego a captar en algún momento. Para Draco, todo el olor de Harry le indicaba un claro "Estoy libre y no me han marcado ¿Quieres?" que hizo pensar las cosas al rubio.

Draco ladeo los ojos, como si estuviera dudando. Luego, sin más, desabrocho su pantalón con presteza sin ninguna vergüenza—Si eso es lo que quieres—silbo con naturalidad, Harry vio con espanto como las largas manos pálidas desabrochaban el cinturón—Se supone que tengo que estar llegando a una cita en este momento, así que será rápido. Deberás usar tu mano.

— ¿Qué?—el susurro de Harry fue ahogado, volviendo repentinamente a la realidad. ¿En serio estaba hablando de lo que él creía que estaba hablando? Cuando el cierre cayo y el miembro ligeramente erecto del desconocido estuvo expuesto Harry casi grito, aunque tal vez lo hizo, él no lo sabía, estaba más ocupado intentando buscar una salida entre las baldosas del baño público.

Draco le encerró las posibles salidas con su propio cuerpo, un brazo posesivo junto a su cabeza y la otra mano bombardeando el recién despierto miembro semi-erecto, demasiado húmedo, ancho y rosado para si quiera parar a mirarlo. Harry elevo sus rodillas a su pecho cuando se vio en la encerrona, mirando con espanto la manera en que se masturbaba. ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Es que Dios no se apiadaba de su vida?

— ¡SUELTAME!—Chilló Harry, estuvo seguro que ese fue el grito más alto que había dado en su vida. La palabra "violación" se estaba repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez, el pensamiento insistente de que si no salía de allí pronto tal vez dejaría de ser virgen.

—Continua—murmuro Draco, ignorando deliberadamente los gritos de Harry. Un dedo largo acaricio la mejilla del menor y este respingo, impresionado por el gesto cariñoso—Muéstrame esa cara tan bonita de hacer un rato—le murmuro, peligrosamente cerca de su oído, suavemente. Harry sintió una cómoda sensación atravesarle el pecho y entonces simplemente, jadeo, con el calor volviendo a sus mejillas y sintiéndose más que en toda su vida desprotegido.

Enserio quería resistirse y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese olor era mucho más fuerte que él y simplemente Harry jadeo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y temblando desprotegido. El placer se le arremolinaba desde el vientre, el chico rubio seguía allí acariciando su pene y gimiéndole ronco junto a su oreja. Draco sonrió, recargo su frente en la de Potter y le vio con detenimiento. Harry jadeaba muy bajito, estaba temblando y el sudor le surcaba la sien, sus manos aferrándose a las mangas de la camisa del chico desconocido, ojos completamente desubicados, sin entender porque estaba haciendo aquello cuando en realidad quería alejarse.

— ¿Qué es esto?—rio Draco, su risa en ese momento parecía tremendamente sensual para Harry—Parece que te has puesto de buen humor—Harry asintió fervientemente, con sus mejillas cada vez mas rojas y el placer que le producía ese olor insistente, trago grueso y apretó a Draco mas cerca ¡Qué bien se sentía!—Que cara tan bonita— gimió Draco en su la oreja, su dedo pasando por la boca abierta de Harry, que no paraba de gemir. A Harry no le sorprendió cuando el chico rubio lamio su mejilla, lo interpreto como un gesto de cariño entre el frenesí de esa calor inmenso que le estaba atravesando, como cuando le había acariciado con los dedos.

Draco tembló por un momento, su mano libre hecho puño, su otra mano trabajando más infructuosamente y los dientes raspando sus labios para acallar un ronco gemido. Un liquido basto salpico en la mejilla de Harry y entonces lo supo, se había corrido.

El moreno parpadeo lento, procesando; un líquido espeso escurriendo por su mejilla.

—Ewww—Gimió y esta vez fue de espanto. El rubio se había corrido y por consecuencia le mancho con semen desde el rostro hasta la camiseta. Harry no supo qué hacer, solo contemplo temblado y sin creerlo, el viscoso liquido que se había impregnado en su camisa colegial y sus pantalones negros que (gracias a Dios) seguían en su lugar, sus manos estaban empapadas y su cerebro no hacía uso de su inteligencia para procesar correctamente—Oh Dios—exclamó el moreno elevando sus manos machadas lejos de sí mismo, Draco se subió el cierre y pareció satisfecho cuando olio cada parte del pequeño muchacho estar impregnado con su aroma y no con aquel horrendo olor a oso. Para Draco era normal, entre los Hombres bestia si encontrabas a alguien compatible simplemente te apareabas o reclamabas como tuya a la hembra sin importar siquiera su nombre o si se conocían desde hace minutos. En cambio para Harry era romper un dogma casi celestial, porque no solo se había…dejado toquetear -a voluntad- por un desconocido si no que también le había ayudado y alentado con cierto trabajillo indecente como lo era complacerse a sí mismo.

—Esto es asqueroso—murmuro Harry, entre dientes apretados y un fuerte desagrado enterrado en su pecho.

—Ni siquiera te baje los pantalones—aseguro el chico rubio, sus ojos antinaturalmente rasgados atravesaron cada centímetro del pobre chico que se estremeció de pavor cuando el chico rubio murmuro un "Aunque no hubiera sido mala idea" ¡Y lo decía tan tranquilamente!—Además…tú fuiste el que lo propusiste, de todos modos seguías restregándote y poniendo esa cara erótica a penas me tocaste.

Harry hiperventilo, sintiéndose sucio y enojado, con las mejillas coloradas y súbitamente todo olor agradable que hubiera venido de aquel desconocido vanidoso simplemente se fue dando paso a la furia de un pequeño, muy pequeño ojiverde.

— ¡Yo no hice nada!—chillo con los ojos inmensamente grandes, sus mejillas estaban cada vez mas rojas y algo parecido al siseo de un gato salió de entre sus cuerdas vocales cada vez que se ponía de puntillas para poder apuntar adecuadamente con su dedo índice al muchacho rubio —Usted fue el que se…el que se… ¡Sobrepaso con su manos! ¿No sabe lo que es recato? ¡Debe estar muy complacido porque yo no podre decir nada solo porque soy hombre!

Draco bufo.

—Me da igual—dijo él con voz ronca que congelo a Harry en su sitio, todo enojo se enfrió lentamente para dar paso al bochorno y un sentimiento anhelante en su pecho que trajo de vuela aquel olor agradable que el rubio desprendía ¿Qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo?—Escúchame bien—dijo el chico, asechando con sus dedos finos la barbilla del moreno. Harry sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar y responder afirmativamente ante ese tacto—Ahora eres mío, ¿Entiendes? —Harry no sabe porque asintió tan fervientemente idiotizado por esas palabras era como si estuviesen actuando por él—Nadie más podrá acercarte a ti y si es necesario marcarte, lo hare mañana con menos prisas, no te preocupes, te encontrare donde sea que vivas—y sonrió, Harry se derritió en su manos y repentinamente el muchacho lo beso, sus labios eran cálidos y conservaban algo extraño que Harry no sintió cuando Cho lo beso, un toque especial y dulce en sentimiento. Tal vez fue porque correspondió el beso o porque se sintió de las mil maravillas que esa mano de dedos largos pasara por debajo de su camisa y acariciara la firme piel de su espalda enviándole escalofríos cálidos y placenteros por todo el cuerpo—No podrás esconderte. Eres mío, gatito.

Harry en verdad no sabe porque asintió tan bobamente, con los ojos cerrados y buscando nuevamente los labios del desconocido. Quizá fue por ese olor que volvía a sus sentidos y lo embriaga de una manera tan obscena, o era simplemente por esa vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba "Todo está bien, él es un buen compañero. Todo está bien" una y otra, y otra, vez.

El desconocido se marcho, sin siquiera un nombre y con el pase estudiantil de Harry entre las manos donde estaba su dirección y número telefónico. Cuando pasaron los minutos la lucidez le golpeo como un tempano de hielo compacto y pudo gritar histérico en su sitio.

¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?!

* * *

**Nota:**

Es mi primera adaptación, tengo derecho a sentirme nerviosa, siento que ha quedado fatal, pero eso lo dirán ustedes... yo solo, estaré aquí, esperando un Review.

¡Besos mio amores! ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Déjenme un Review!


	2. Capitulo 2: No exactamente un mono

A pesar que esto les desagrada a muchas, este fic será adaptado completamente al manga (Quería hacer algo original, pero mi beta tuvo la última palabra) así que por favor, no se enojen si hay personajes demasiado jóvenes para ser ellos o en lugares que no deberían estar xT

**P.D. **Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda hacer videos (algo parecido a Trailer's) para mis fic (Algo sencillo), si saben de alguien que pudiera hacerlo, o ustedes saben ¡Comuníquense conmigo! _No muerdo…bueno…no mucho._

**¡Besos a Pawina, mi beta!**

**A Kyoya Hibari, que aunque me pese, me ayudo a actualizar mas rápido con su actitud mandona (Cariño sabes que te quiero... de lejitos xD)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **No exactamente un mono**

Harry tenía mucho que pensar esa madrugada, después de haber regresado a casa tan aturdido como se pudiera estar después de un abordaje tan brusco en medio de los sanitarios del subterráneo de Londres, había pensado detenidamente en todo lo que había acontecido.

Ya su problema de animales no solo era un ligero "problema de percepción visual" había avanzado para convertirse en algo más palpable y, a opinión de Harry, terrorífico en todos los sentidos. Se había acostado a las dos de la mañana divagando, con las sabanas aferradas a su cuerpo para darse consuelo y no sucumbir ante ese vago olor que el rubio había dejado en él. Había dos hechos relevantes que saltaban en su cabeza desde horas atrás.

No había visto a ese "chico", -porque Harry no conocía su nombre, de improvisto parecía mejor así- como un animal desde el primer momento que lo vio, había olido su aroma, suave y picante, pero nunca en un solo momento había poseído un destello de algún semblante no humano en sus facciones.

Era desconcertante en ese ámbito, en especial porque ese chico había sido el único que le atrajera de esa manera, casi como si fuera de su misma clase. ¿Habría más de esa clase, alguien que le atrajera lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar de aquella manera libidinosa? Se pregunto aterrorizado. En definitiva la situación ya no era algo que pudiera controlar, se estaba saliendo de sus manos como arena seca. No podía resistir por mucho, Harry se sentía frustrado, solo y demasiado confundido para pensar.

"Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes" mascullo antes de cerrar los ojos vencido finalmente por el sueño. Creyó escuchar una burlona vocecita cantarina antes de cerrar los ojos:

"Sueña con ello" le había dicho con tono jocoso.

**-MyfavoriteAnimal-**

El mico pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza y el Orangután frunció el ceño, por solo un segundo Harry se sintió en un Zoologico, algo que estaba pasando muy seguido en su vida.

— ¿No ir a clases?—Exclamo el orangután, que en realidad Harry sabia era su padre. La mujer mico suspiro atareada sirviendo el desayuno, ella bajo la mirada como si sospechara algo que Harry no sabía.

—Pero Harry—exclamo angustiada Lily, sus ojos verdes a pesar de ser redondos y brillosos en su cara de mono mostraron preocupación— ¿Seguro te sientes mal?

—Mucho—tosió con premura, sus pulmones eran su arma y si Harry los necesitaba para evitar el acoso y la violación al espacio privado se provocaría una neumonía diera lo que fuera. Fingir que estaba enfermo no era la gran cosa cuando sus padres eran dos paranoicos y sobreprotectores hasta el límite de la locura. Su padre era policía, su madre lo había sido mucho antes de tenerlo a él, había vuelto a las andanzas apenas un año, y por ello no era sorpresa que ambos padres fueran obsesos de la seguridad, mucho menos el que ambos durmieran con pistolas bajo la almohada. Oh, no, eso era completamente normal.

—Está bien—suspiro Lily, ella lo miro con ternura antes de empezar su desayuno. Media hora después los trastes estaban lavados y Harry despedía a sus padres desde umbral de la puerta—La sopa de pollo esta en el horno, caliéntala cariño—sonrió ella al ajustarse el gorro de policía en la cabellera rojiza.

Un destello de la mujer atractiva y pelirroja llega a sus recuerdos, suspira, extraña a su madre, al rostro de su madre.

—Si te sientes mal avisa a los vecinos—agrego James. Harry sonrió, ambos se veían muy graciosos, dos monos vestidos de policías. Atajo con su mano una carcajada mientras apretaba más las sabanas contra sus hombros. Se suponía que tenía que verse enfermo, bueno, las muletas, el cabello desordenado y una sabana enorme cubriéndolo harían mucho por él.

— ¡Cuídate, cariño!—la voz amorosa de la pelirroja se despidió desde la patrulla, devolvió el saludo tosiendo disimuladamente, su sonrisa desapareció cuando el auto cruzo en la esquina.

— ¡Al fin!—gruño al desparramar todo por el piso. Al diablo las sabanas, las muletas y la supuesta enfermedad. Estaba solo al fin, estaría tranquilo, sin animales, sin acosadores, ¡Solo él y su soledad!

**-MyFavoriteAnimal-**

Por tres horas su vida había sido un paraíso, comió todo lo que encontró en la alacena, incluso esos deditos picantes al final de la repisa que tanto odiaba. Había cantado sobre su sofá sus canciones favoritas como un reverendo loco, con el éxtasis de ser completamente normal albergándose en su esperanzado corazón, paso la mañana colándose en su sofá preferido de la sala con papitas fritas de compañía y su película favorita puesta en DVD. Había sido un día tan normal y cotidiano que Harry lo había marcado en su calendario como el más feliz de su vida. Tal vez demasiado temprano para hablar.

A las 1 y 23 de la tarde, alguien llamo a su puerta, Harry aun en pijama, rebosante de normalidad en su sonrisa y con rastros del almuerzo en la comisura de sus labios abrió la puerta. La sonrisa cayó casi enseguida.

—Buenas tardes.

Al otro lado de la puerta un alto rubio de fríos ojos grises lo miraba con soberbia.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Harry intento cerrar un poco la puerta pero una pálida mano lo evito, el chico, que parecía considerablemente enojado entro a su casa sin permiso, sus ojos grises observaron rápidamente la hogareña casa de familia mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo del recibo, fotos del ojiverde moreno y una familia encantadora puestas en las paredes. Harry parpadeo, viniendo a su mente de nuevo el hecho de que de nuevo, _ese chico_ solo era humano y no un animal, alto, de ojos grises y el cabello imposiblemente rubio, con esa ceja clara alzándose seductoramente al posarse en él y….¡Espera un momento!—¡¿Qué haces TU aquí?!—volvió a repetir cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

—Vine a devolver esto—señalo el desconocido, el pase estudiantil fue puesto en las narices de Harry enseguida, este bufo, tomando bruscamente el objeto.—No me presente antes—ofreció el chico, Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido—Soy Draco Malfoy, estudio en tu instituto, un año por arriba.

— ¿Malfoy?—gruño Harry, el chico rubio resoplo. Harry entrecerró los ojos, hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que el rubio vestía el uniforme de su instituto. La etiqueta en rojo sobre el chico desconocido llego hasta Harry de repente ¡Era ese Malfoy que había mencionado Ron!

—Te dije que no podías huir de mi—un sorpresivo brazo lo rodeo y Harry respingo antes de sentir ser atraído a un abrazo cálido—Creo que fui un poco brusco contigo ayer, lo siento no soy muy bueno para explicar algunas cosas.

Oh, ¿se estaba disculpando?

—Eso no justifica nada—Harry se aparto, de nuevo ese olor suave y picante llegaba a sus fosas nasales, Malfoy frunció el ceño pero pareció presumir de una mirada abatida porque desvió el rostro y suspiro, parecía contrariado algo que Harry se extraño en notar.

—Lo sé—gruño. —No considere el que tu no estuvieras informado, pensé en mis necesidades por sobre ti, es un error que no volveré a cometer.

—Muy bien—sonrió el de ojos verdes, complacido con la disculpa. Aunque definitivamente confundido, ¿pero que mas daba? Se estaba disculpando y eso bastaba—Si era lo único que ibas a decir puedes i…

—Toma esto—Harry observo el pequeño libro que se le extendía, lo tomo con desconfianza ¿Qué juego estaba armado ese chico?

— ¿Qué es esta cosa?—gruño Harry, los ojos verdes parecían aprehensivos, Draco casi no pudo retener el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Has estado viendo animales últimamente ¿No es verdad? —Draco vio casi complacido como Potter se tembló en su sitio, parecía incluso asombrado—Repentinamente personas se ven atraídas por ti y no puedes hacer nada, simplemente es como una enfermedad incurable… no entiendes, estas confundido—parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba, tenía un porte relajado pero serio, sus fríos ojos grises sobre él.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

—Lee el libro y entenderás—Harry arrugo el entrecejo, tomo aire y solo por cuestiones de curiosidad abrió el pequeño libro, era de pasta azul pequeño y manejable, como si fuera hecho para un niño, el titulo en cambio era curioso "Guía ilustrada: hombres-bestias"

**-MyFavoriteAnimal-**

Había un pequeño búho hablando en el, de contornos redondeados, Harry dio un vistazo por las figuras de animales antes de leer adecuadamente por sobre las grandes letras.

_ Guía ilustrada:_

_**Ordenes:**_

_Se puede separar a la humanidad en categorías llamadas "Ordenes" y en subcategorizas llamadas "Subórdenes" el ser humano es un suborden de Anthropoidea dentro del orden de los mamíferos, los humanos han evolucionado al paso del tiempo de monos a humanos._

_**La hominidae se puede dividir en:**_

_**Humanos (Humanidad) y Hombres-bestias (o con manchas)**_

_El ser humano ha evoluciono de monos a hominidae, en el ADN algunos han tenido "El despertar de la mancha" (gen proveniente de otro animal) a este se le denomina "Hombre-bestia". Hay cinco tipos de "con manchas": Las sirenas, Los osos, los perros, felinos y serpientes. El hombre simio no tiene la capacidad de distinguir a los "con manchas" pero poseen una gran habilidad, su tasa de fertilidad es muy alta. _

**-MyfavoriteAnimal-**

—La estructura mental de los monos suelen ser discriminatorias, no reconocen otra especie a parte de ellos—menciono Malfoy, interrumpiendo su lectura, Harry levanto la vista hacia él, sentado a su lado en el sofá. Estaba pasmado ¿enserio eso estaba pasando?—No poseen mucha sensibilidad, si lo ves, lo crees, si no los ves, no lo crees. Suele ser algo tedioso.

—Pero entonces ¿Qué soy yo?—el murmullo de la voz de Harry se oía temblorosa, ronca arrastrando las palabras con temor, el chico rubio sonrió.

—Un retrogrado—la sonrisa era tranquila, casi relajada, Harry dejo colar el pensamiento de que era encantadora en su sistema, las manos firmemente puestas en el pequeño libro.—No hombre-bestia ni Simio, cuando hay una mezcla, al ser los monos tan poderosos, nacen monos pero ocasionalmente nace un hombre bestia entre la ascendencia mestiza. A eso se le llama Retrogrado. —Harry sintió el dedo frío de Malfoy pasar por su rostro recogiendo un mechón de cabello rebelde. Un escalofrió palpitante recorrió sus entrañas—Cuando un Hombre-bestia se reproduce con un Retrogrado tiene hijos "con manchas" logrando retener la fertilidad de los monos. Es la especie más buscada, las rarezas entre ellas, un privilegio el tenerlas como parejas.

Harry rodo los ojos ¿Alguna otra cosa que se le estuviese olvidado? Ya estaba harto de ser diferente a los demás.

—Espera—paro el moreno. —Has dicho… ¿reproducirse? ¿Como…él se-sexo?—Draco amplió su sonrisa, parecía tan divertido que a Harry se le helaron los nervios, una sensación agobiante subiendo por su pecho. "Eso no está bien, para nada bien" pensó cuando el rubio se inclino sobre él, su respiración chocando contra la de Harry, este trago saliva y elevo la mirada a esos ojos grises hipnotizantes. Había algo más que hacía que se sintiera tan extraño cuando estaba tan cerca de Malfoy.

—Quiero que tu… —el susurro fue suave, Harry cerró los ojos cuando el aliento de Malfoy le acaricio en cuello y le hizo estremecerse de manera única—… lleves a mis hijos.

—…. —El rostro de Harry se contorsiono, primero los ojos se abrieron sorprendidos; luego, sin embargo, arrugo su ceño y le miro incrédulo—Vale—gruño, empujándolo a un lado—Casi me creo lo de los "hombres-bestias" y en ese de los simios pero esto…—rio, un tono amargo en la voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos por sobre la pijama para mirar con cinismo al otro chico rubio—Ya es una tontería ¿sabes? ¡Buena broma! ¡Pero no funciona!—gruño, Draco casi estampa su mano contra el rostro "Mono obstinado" casi gime— Si esto es todo y ya te marchas, por favor vete. Por cierto, lo del subterráneo NO fue necesario—siguió Harry, se levanto del sofá solo para hacerle frente a Malfoy—solo quiero pasar un día a solas y tú lo estas arruinando-muchas gracias- así que lárgate ya y déjame en pa…

—Tú lo has buscado—fue lo único que Harry escucho antes de verse estampado contra el sofá nuevamente, la superficie suave contra su espalda rígida, Malfoy estaba sobre él, las manos tomando sus muñecas para retener sus movimientos y su cuerpo presionando al suyo. Harry estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió un chasquido entre los huesos de Malfoy, un sonido seco y luego, frente a sus ojos, el pelaje liso y corto apareció, blanco con machas negras, la figura estirándose sobre él hasta pesar el doble, encontró garras donde antes había manos y en ese momento verdaderamente sintió pánico.

Los grandes ojos verdes observaron sorprendidos el gran jaguar adulto sobre él, los filosos dientes mortales a centímetros de su rostro cuando el gran felino rugió frente a sus narices.

"Hasta aquí llego tu vida, Harry Potter, fue un placer conocerte" canto fúnebremente una vocecita en su cabeza. El jaguar blanco mordisqueo su hombro, casi mecánicamente, lanzando un leve gruñido, como si intentara contenerse. Al minuto siguiente un cansado y sudoroso Draco Malfoy había vuelto, jadeaba copiosamente, sus ojos miraron directamente hacia Harry, aun pasmado en su lugar.

—Eso estuvo cerca—gimió, solo un segundo más y hubiera devorado al chico, no en el sentido más placentero de la palabra.

—Ewww—jadeo Harry, cuando Draco logro mirarlo sin sentirse mareado logro ver las manos temblorosas, las pupilas dilatadas del miedo y la sobresalto. Acababa de ver a un hombre convertirse en jaguar y de vuelta al principio, no había sido exactamente algo atrayente.

—Oh…

—No te acerques—señaló el moreno, Draco dejo su mano suspendida a medias—Hace solo un momento, eras un Jaguar…justo ahora ¿C-como?

—Parece que es mucho que aceptar en tan poco tiempo—soplo el rubio, extendió una mano hacia Harry este dudo, pero se acerco inseguro de si creer en lo que estaba pasando—Perdón, he sido impaciente—Harry trago saliva, su instinto le indico que se acercara, hundiendo sus manos temblorosas en la camisa del que antes, hace solo unos segundos, era un Jaguar albino adulto. Draco suspiro, cansado, su mano acariciando alentadoramente el brazo de Harry. Este aspiro, intentando normalizar los latidos ocasionados por su espíritu intranquilo… ese olor dulce volvía a sus sentidos de un momento a otro, provenía de Draco, de su camisa, del cuello de este, de todo él y como arte de magia, Harry había dejado de sentir miedo entre esos brazos reconfortantes.

Se estrecho contra Draco, sintiéndose bien allí, el chico rubio lo miro impresionado, pero no desestimo el gesto de cariño, Harry elevo la nariz y hurgo en el cuello de su camisa, el olor era más fuerte allí, no era un perfume, era simplemente el olor de Malfoy, fuerte, dulce, picante.

—Me estás haciendo cosquillas—rió Draco, se dio la libertad de también oler a Harry, su olor era suave pero fuerte, por poco anunciando el que era alguien especial y único. —Tu hueles realmente bien.

—Mmm ¿yo?—murmuro con una nota drogada en la voz, los parpados de sus ojos estaban decayendo, somnolientos. La nariz de Malfoy zigzagueaba por su hombro, aspirando. El cosquilleo insistente llevaba ondas de calor a su cuerpo y su sonrojo acrecentó. La sensación era placentera, mientras los labios de Draco subían, poco a poco rozando su cuello que palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón desenfrenado, ese olor de nuevo le llenaba los pulmones y lo hacía marearse, era…abrumador. Harry se retorció cuando los labios de Draco llegaron hasta su quijada y dejaron un beso tierno allí. Gimió, apretando sus dedos contra los brazos de rubio.

La boca subió con premura para encontrase con los labios de Harry, este gimió cuando el desenfreno de un beso le tomo desprevenido, de nuevo esa sensación placentera, nada parecido a Cho, dulce, amargo y totalmente satisfactorio. Le obnubilaba el alma volviéndolo mantequilla en esos brazos que subían por su espalda, allí en el sofá del salón de su casa, tomaron aire, sincronizados para volver a la ataque con un beso que enredaba lenguas y unía almas desprevenidas, caliente, lo describiría Harry. Caliente cuando Draco coló sus dedos por su camisa y chupo su labio inferior, cuando gruño en su oído y lo estampo mas contra el acolchonado, refregándose contra él… ese beso que le aspiro la voluntad cuando al fin tuvo la libertad de hurgar en los pantalones del rubio.

—Harry cariño ¡Llegamos!—la cantarina voz de Lily hablo, desde la entrada principal.

Oh…mierda.

Un rápido salto hizo a Harry reincorporarse, Draco hizo lo mismo, ambos se arreglaron la ropa justo cuando el sonido de una funda de la pistola era dejada en la mesita al lado de la puerta de entrada, los zapatos de sus padres traqueteando contra el piso cuando finalmente ambos adolescentes alcanzaron un aspecto decente sentados en el sofá, una pose informal aunque nerviosa fue lo que encontró Lily Potter.

—Harry te he traído unas pastillas para la gripe—Lily paro en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos verdes mirando fijamente a su hijo acompañado por un rubio—No sabía que tenias compañía—sonrió la pelirroja.

— ¿Harry invito a alguien?—James apareció detrás de Lily, una dona entre los labios y sus dedos embarrados de cubierta.

—Sí, el es Draco…M-Ma— ¿Cuál era el apellido? ¡Piensa, Potter, piensa!—Mal-frey...

—Malfoy—gruño el rubio, sus enojados ojos grises mirando por encima de su hombro con arrogancia.

— ¡Eso!—exclamo, intentando no parecer nervioso, James alzo una ceja— Lo ha enviado Hermione, es su amigo. Me ha pasado los apuntes del día por ella, al parecer tenía un pendiente—Se sorprendió, era un excusa más o menos creíble, en especial por que Hermione nunca le pasaría sus apuntes con nadie más ni tampoco estaba al tanto de "su resfriado" porque seguramente ella sospecharía de que era mentira.

—Que chica más adorable. Buenas tardes, joven Malfoy… Mmm su apellido, es algo familiar—susurro Lily, sus grandes ojos verde mirándolo con atención, ella juraba conocer esa ceja alzada y el cabello imposiblemente rubio— ¿James no se te hace familiar su apellido?

— ¿Malfoy?… —Dudo. Harry se tenso en su sitio como una cuerda de violín— No—suspiro, oh gracias. No lo conocían, no había conexión, ese chico podría largase de su casa y Harry no sabría más de él por el resto de su vida.

—Qué pena—rió Harry, por dentro alguien estaba celebrando por él—Igualmente, Draco debe de irse ¡Hermione debe estar esperándolo!

— ¿Quién es Hermione?—interrogo por lo bajo el rubio, inclinándose al moreno que lo estaba empujando hacia la salida mientras gruñía entre dientes.

— ¡Tu solo sígueme la corriente!—gruño en un murmullo masticado—¡Malfoy se va!—declaro cuando lo empujo a través del marco de la puerta. Lily le despidió con un desanimado balanceo de muñeca, su rostro extrañado ¿Sería posible que la fiebre le hubiera fundido las neuronas a su hijo al fin?

— ¿No está actuando algo extraño?—James pregunto, muy cerca de Lily.

—Solo-sigue-la-corriente, cariño—respondió con los dientes apretados, disimulando el movimiento de labios.

—Te espero mañana—señalo Malfoy antes de marcharse al pie de la escalera.

—Sueña con ello—gruño Harry antes de chocar la puerta contra su marco, restregándosela en las narices.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando te iba a visitar y querías esconderme de tus padres, Lily—rió James.

—Solo cállate y disimula que esto no fue incomodo—susurro su mujer.

Harry soltó un suspiro contra la puerta, su día completamente normal había acabado con besuqueo con un chico mayor a él. Dulces ironías. ¡Él era Heterosexual!

**-MyFavoriteAnimal-**

Se levanto sintiéndose fresco, sus huesos tronando cuando se desperezo por todo el cuerpo, restregándose contra las sabanas, la habitación aun estaba a oscuras, afuera, frío y Harry se sentía tan cómodo entre su cama y las brazadas, que soltó un suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca y bostezar, aunque tal vez pareció a un ronroneo perezoso.

¿Iría a clases ese día? Probablemente no.

La puerta chirrió, Harry miro hacia ella con pereza, una delicada mano blanca se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Lily la abrió, su hermoso rostro fino sonrojado por el frío de afuera, largos cabellos rojo fuego cayendo a través de su espalda. Gimió asombrado cuando el rostro agradable de su mamá le envió una sonrisa antes de poner su ropa limpia en el armario, ¡Su madre era humana! ¡No mono! ¡Humana!

— ¿Harry, querido, te sigues sintiendo mal? ¿Es fiebre?—la pelirroja cruzo apresuradamente la habitación para apoyar una mano en la frente de su hijo que se veía, indudablemente, aquejado. Su mueca de labios entre abiertos y mejillas pálidas parecía suficientemente adecuadas para un muerto.

—Ma-má… —gimió Harry, en un hilo de voz. La mujer alzo el rostro angustiada— ¡Eres humana, no eres un mono, ni un animal!

¿Había sido un sueño? No lo sabía, pero cuando su madre le envió una mirada interrogante Harry casi salta, porque era la primera vez que su madre captaba la palabra "mono" y "animal" viniendo de sus labios desde hace tiempo.

¡Solo fue un sueño! Casi grita, cuando salto hacia la sala, su padre humano estaba allí, ojos marrones, cabello imposiblemente desarreglado y sus ojos somnolientos ¡Ese era James Potter con su maraña-montaña-rusa-de-pelo-Potter!

Indudablemente ese día no pudo haber empezado mejor. No se dio cuenta de la leve interferencia del televisor, sus padres no escuchaban nada, pero si Harry hubiera prestado mas atención hubieras escuchado a la hermosa periodista dar las noticas del canal de los hombres "con manchas" dando buenos días a "Todos esos guapos _animales _de la ciudad".

— ¿Hoy si iras a clase?—Lily pregunto contrariada.

— ¡¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?!—la sonrisa de su hijo fue suficiente para la pelirroja, ella se encogió de hombros antes de ajustar la bufanda a su cuello y dejarle un beso de pintalabios rojo en la mejilla sonrojada.

**-MyFavoriteAnimal-**

Debía arreglar los deberes, recoger la ropa de la tintorería, buscar su almuerzo en casa para llegar a tiempo a su curso doble de matemáticas…

— ¡Hermione!—alguien la interrumpió de su ajuste de agenda metal justo cuando llegaba a la parte más importante. Ella volteo dejando reflejos de sus cabellos marrones al sol.

—Harry—sonrió, su amigo sacudió un saludo desde las escaleras del cuarto piso antes de descender y atraparla en un abrazo—No asististe ayer ¿Qué paso?

—Resfrió, fue solo por un día. Paso ayer y no pude decírtelo porque mi teléfono se perdió —sonrió Harry, en la mañana había abierto su casillero y no se había presentado ni una carta de amor, nadie le había molestado, todos parecían incluso extrañamente lejanos a él ¡Tan normal que era encantador!

—No llevas muletas.

—Hoy es el día—guiño Harry—Un mes exacto, ya soy libre de caminar sin ayuda.

—Bueno, aquí están los apuntes de Biología, no hicimos nada importante durante Historia, ciencias y matemáticas pero me debes una, tuve que copiar doble—Gruño.

—Por esto eres única—rio, pellizcando su mejillas—Te besaría pero eres como mi hermana.

—Gracioso—barbullo Hermione con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas. Ella miro por sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño—Que extraño, parece como si de repente a nadie le gustara estar junto a ti ¿Lo has notado? Es extraño teniendo en cuanta lo de la semana pasada…

Harry se estremeció al recordar a la chica de curso menor que casi se le había tirado encima, ¡Ella le había robado un beso! Aunque tal vez no debería quejarse, la chica resulto ser muy bonita.

—Sí, y es perfecto así—la sonrisa deslumbrante hizo que Hermione frunciera los labios. Ella había sido la única además de sus padres quien no se había comportado como un pervertido mono acosador, anteriormente había sido un adorable lémur de ojos saltones y tiernos. Harry la abrazo más, Hermione era como su hermanita—Por cierto ¿No conoces a un chico llamado Malfoy?

Ella lo pensó, un dedo en su barbilla y los inteligentes ojos mirando hacia arriba—No. No lo recuerdo, pero si hay un chico en la sección D de nuestro curso llamado Mac´Fly—Harry negó, no, no era el chico al que se refería, el sonrió mas ampliamente ¿sería posible que incluso ese chico hubiera sido un sueño? Hermione interrumpió su pensamiento— ¿Esa no es Cho Chang? ¡Ha estado mirando con ese rubor verde en las mejillas desde hace minutos cuando te vio!—Harry casi ríe ante la declaración de su amiga, verdaderamente Cho estaba completamente de un tono verdusco, su rostro apretado contra su mano al mirarlo de reojo con cierta vergüenza en la mirada. Sus amigas, cuatro chicas de apariencia repelente, también parecieron hacer una mueca cuando lo vieron.

En el mundo real la chica más guapa del instituto nunca lo miraría. En el mundo real él solo sería un adolescente más, bajo para su edad, no muy atractivo para algunas chicas. En el mundo real él no era especial…

Pero cuan conocido y apacible era el mundo real.

**-MyFavoriteAnimal-**

Lee Jordan le saludo desde el otro lado del campus cuando paso por la zona verde del instituto, los grandes setos irguiéndose bajo los árboles frondosos, estaba vacío ese día y Harry encontró placentera esa brisa fresca que sintió antes de sentarse bajo un árbol y empezar a repasar los apuntes de Hermione, que ahora estaba en su curso complementario de Matemática.

Llevaba a penas 20 minutos leyendo cuando algo resbalo de su bolso, el pequeño libro de pasta blanda y apariencia infantil seguía allí, era lo único que Harry podía conectar a los sucesos de las semanas anteriores, lo único que había "permanecido"

Lo ojeo, solo por curiosidad;

**-MyFavoriteAnimal-**

_**¡Debemos reproducirnos!**_

_Cada Hombre-bestia tiene una habilidad especial, pero como se sabe son bajos en fertilidad, los hombres-simios por otro lado tienen una tasa muy alta de fertilidad. Hay más Simios que Bestias. Por eso, para tener hijos es importante buscar pareja a temprana edad._

_**Primero que todo, expliquemos las diferencias de los hombres-bestias:**_

_Los simios descienden de los monos originales directamente, así como los con manchas evolucionaron a humanos a partir de otros animales._

_El alma de los animales es lo que caracteriza a cada hombre bestia._

_También se utiliza la palabra espíritu, el nombre correcto es (Alma)_

_Es fácil materializarse en animal en estado de inconsciencia, somnolencia y excitación extrema._

_El hombre simio no distingue las diferencias entre los no-monos y ellos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño dibujo estaba al pie de la pagina, eran los monos, ciego, sordo y mudo (1*) Un dibujo que se podría ver en el folklor popular últimamente, un membrete rezaba: "El hombre simio no ve el alma, no oye el alma ni habla con el alma"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Qué es un retrogrado?**_

_En algunos casos hay una raza rara llamada el retrogrado. Esto sucede cuando un hombre-simio despierta sus características animales. Tienen la habilidad de reproducirse con una alta tasa de fertilidad y da a luz hombres-bestias. Su alma se describe como: Mitad simio, mitad bestia._

_Son muy raros ¡Esta siempre alerta, son muy raros de encontrar y aun mas, de ganar!_

_**Los pesos:**_

_Existen tres pesos, Peso pesado, liviano y pluma. Aumenta la rareza cuan más pesado se sea, también la fuerza, pero mientras más liviano, más fértil se es._

_**Ordenados de raros a comunes son:**_

_**Sirena= **__Nivel pesado. __**(Muy raros)**_

_**Serpiente= **__Nivel pesado, liviano y pluma. __**(Relativamente raros)**_

_**Felino= **__Nivel pesado, liviano y pluma. __**(Ligeramente raros)**_

_**Oso= **__Nivel pesado y liviano. __**(Relativamente comunes)**_

_**Perro= **__Nivel liviano y pluma. __**(Comunes)**_

_**Mono: **__Nivel pesado, liviano y pluma. __**(Muy comunes)**_

_**-**_**MyFavoriteAnimal-**

"Esto es demasiado para mi" Harry casi estuvo a punto de ceder a una migraña. El simple hecho de que ese libro aun existiera hacia todo más real ¿Fuera posible que todo lo que había "soñado" en realidad no hubiera sido un sueño, que de verdad todo aquello tenia lógica?

Sacudió esa idea de su mente justo cuando oyó pasos acercarse hacia él, cuando elevo la mirada Ron Weasley le estaba observando.

—Ron—sonrió Harry, estaba seguro de que Ron también había cambiado. Sabía que su mejor amigo había vuelto y fue por ello que se acerco dispuesto a darle una palmada en la espalda como compañeros. Estaba claro, Harry no tenía tanta suerte.

Ron tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Harry ladeo la cabeza, sin entender los murmullos. Las mejillas de Ron fueron lentamente tomando un color rojo, sus orejas se incendiaron enseguida.

—El de verdad te hizo suyo ¡Su olor esta por todas partes! ¿¡Que te hizo!?—chillo, fue capaz de erguirse totalmente, Ron era alto, demasiado alto. El chico pelirrojo solo pudo gritar al cielo, derrotado—Esa bestia de Malfoy ¡Estúpido cabeza de mentecato! ¡Lo asesinare, a ese rubio oxigenado!

—Lo dice la comadreja… —gruño una voz, cuando Harry volteo estaba frente a Malfoy, el parecía fastidiado, aunque sus hombros estaban tensos y sus brazos cruzados.

— ¡Soy un oso! ¡Idiota!.—grito Ron, sus pecas ya no era distinguidas por el rojo que se asentaba en su cara.

— ¿Seguro? Recuerdo que tienes unos primos de Escocia…son comadrejas… si, lo son—Harry respingo cuando Malfoy sonrió, depredador ¡Tonta sonrisa seductora! El luego dio una mirada de reojo hacia Harry, Ron bufo, los puños firmemente cerrados.

Solo fue en un parpadeo, el oso pardo regreso, casi como por arte de mágica, Harry parpadeo cuando en vez de un chico pelirrojo era el oso que había estado viendo durante las últimas semanas, un gruñido le advirtió antes de mirar hacia Malfoy que el jaguar blanco también había regresado.

Le dio poco tiempo para agacharse antes de que ambas bestias chocaran, una maraña de gruñidos se oyó cuando Malfoy rasgo con una garra el brazo del oso pardo. Ron aulló, dio una patada y el Jaguar se encontró a unos cuantos metros sobre de distancia.

—¡Harry no es tu propiedad!—grito Ron, Potter vio por sus propios ojos cuando volvió a ser humano, parecía furioso.—El no es de nadie ¿Entiendes?

—Tampoco es tuyo. Por más que lo quieras—gruño Malfoy, se sacudió la tierra del uniforme, volviéndose a poner de pie, una mirada fría prescindió al gruñido de Ron.

—No es de nadie—le dijo. Parecía a punto de volver a ser un oso— ¿En verdad tú crees que lo quiero de esa forma? ¡Es como mi hermano! ¡Hice lo que hice para que no se acercaran a él!

— ¿Que tú qué? ¡Te recuerdo que se defenderme solo!—le grito enardecido, Ron casi ríe por la expresión que su mejor amigo embozo, pero estaba demasiado tenso para ello.

—Y yo te recuerdo que ¡Una chica casi te viola en los pasillos!—gruño, Harry entorno los ojos recordando el húmedo y para nada placentero beso de Cho.

— ¡Vete de aquí!—ordeno, estaba confundido y en vez de sentirse decepcionado de que todo no fuese un sueño se hallaba enojado.

— ¿Con él?—gruño Ron, se acerco mas a Harry solo para hablar un poco más bajo y que Malfoy no escuchara. Ron había estado actuando como los demás solo para "mantenerlo a salvo" como si él fuera una doncella en apuros.

—FU-E-RA—gruño, sus ojos incendiados convencieron a Ron, que miro con rabia hacia Malfoy y gruño un:

—No lo vuelvas a tocar—antes de irse. Harry inhalo con profundidad antes de mirar hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Podrías dejar de aparecerte como si nada por todos lados? Me enfermas—los labios del moreno se torcieron. Luego suspiro, Malfoy vio como se retrajo en ese punto, todo enojo dio paso, esta vez, a la decepción— Pensé que todo había pasado. Creí que todo volvería a ser normal, y ahora esto ¿hay algo más que no sepa?

—Te alteras demasiado rápido.

—Eso ya lo sé— murmuro, repentinamente estaba tan decepcionado, pensó en verdad que todo había sido un sueño. Malfoy soltó una risita, era un hecho serio como para reír, el aire demasiado pesado. Pero Potter estaba enfurruñado, como un niño—Entonces… hombres-bestias.

— ¿Has leído más?—le sorprendió un poco, no pensaba que Potter se hubiera interesado en ello cuando se había comportado tan reacio.

—Un poco—balanceo el libro entre sus manos, no tuvo la valentía de alzar la vista hacia Malfoy— Así que soy un…mono, mitad mono.

—Retrogrado—Malfoy había avanzado, de nuevo se sentía cerca, cuando alzo la vista allí estaba, tan cerca que asustaba.

—Ron dijo que no me tocaras—fue un murmullo contra los labios ajenos, Malfoy alzo una ceja y casi sonríe, enigmático.

—Nunca le he hecho caso a la comadreja—advirtió, Harry intento buscarle la gracia pero se sentía demasiado obnubilado. No debió pedirle a Ron que se fuera, el aliento de Malfoy era tibio, pesado. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero si, quería tanto besarlo.

—No lo hagas—pidió, el no era de rogar. Pero su cuerpo contradecía a su lengua, así que no pudo evitar acercarse cuando ese olor volvió a inundarle los sentidos… "Odio tanto ese olor" pensó antes de alzar los brazos y enredarlos en la nuca de Malfoy que lo beso con fervor, apretándolo contra la pared. "Lo odio con todo mi corazón" sabía que se mentía porque cuando Malfoy se separo volvió a pedir otro beso, y otro, y otro más—Cuando ese olor se vaya te empujare y me iré, pero por ahora, solo, bésame.

Draco solo río, Harry maldijo esa risa seductora.

* * *

**Nota:**

*Gema aparece* ¡Yeyyy! Lo termine! ¡Al fin, al fin! ¿Quieren saber porque estoy tan feliz? ¡He conducido por primera vez! Casi mato a mi adorable cachorrito pero me disculpe con miles de besos y la mitad de mi sándwich. Pobre mio piccolo.

¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Mmm?

Bueno quiero mencionarle que ¡Ya tengo Facebook! Asi que la dirección esta en mi adorable perfil *porque todo es adorable en este momento :3 * y también que subiré un adelanto de capitulo de Volte di luna en mi blog x3

¿Review? Mmm (?)

¡Besos!

P.D. ¡Si alguien sabe hacer Trailer's para fic que me avise por favor! *En serio quiero hacerles unos a mis fic :') *

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

**Luna 1986 (**Espero también puedas leer el manga. ¡Es buenísimo y viene mucho más completo. Enserio te lo recomiendo amore**)**

**DarkGenii ( **¡Te hago feliz actualizando! x) ¡Espero te guste!**)**

**Flan (**Yo y la ortografía somos enemigas acérrimas *suspiro* pero estoy intentando mejorar, mientras tanto mi dulce beta me ayuda y le tiene paciencia a los horrores de mi letra ¡Espero te agrade este capítulo!**)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Monos ciego, sordo y mudo (1*): **O mejor conocido como "Los tres monos sabios". Debieron de alguna vez haberlos vistos, son tres monos, uno se tapa los ojos, el otro los oídos y otro la boca. Es algo que se ha expandido en todo el mundo bajo la expresión de "No veo, no oigo, no hablo" es más bien de origen japonés su significado era "No veo el mal, no oigo el mal y no hablo del mal" pero fue adaptado (como todo lo japonés) por otras culturas.

**Acotación extra: **Según se, los humanos NO descendemos del mono, tenemos un ANTEPASADO en común lo que es confundido como que en verdad descendemos de él, ese antepasado es el llamado "eslabón perdido". Solo quería aclararlo *si, están viendo a una adicta a la información*


End file.
